


I'm so lucky

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, BoyxBoy, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Marriage, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM





	I'm so lucky

I stared at the sleeping man beside me. It was amazing how far we both have come. We started out as him just being one of my fans, to him becoming my editor, to becoming my best friend, my crush, my boyfriend, and finally my husband. I remember the day I told Tyler that I liked Ethan. He owed Kat 20 bucks. He told me that Ethan shared my feelings. I remember the joy I felt that day; knowing the man I loved, loved me back. The very next day I asked him to come with me to "make a video." In reality I was going to ask him out. We went to the office and I made sure we were alone. He questioned why we were alone, and all I said was that they had other things to do. We began to "record" the video. It was the whisper challenge. I gave him some headphones and he understood what we were doing. He pulled up Spotify and hit shuffle. He turned up his music. I pretended to look at a tweet before asking," will you go out with me?" He asked for me to say it again. "Will you sneeze on me?" He said. I laughed and shook my head. He pulled out his headphones. "What was it?" He asked. "Not saying." I said. He began to do his adorable little pout. "Since it's just us you have to keep going till you get it right. The sneeze on part was wrong bit everything else was correct." He nodded and put the headphones back in. I repeated the phrase again. His eyes lit up. "OH! You're saying will you get take out with me!" I laughed at his response. "Was I wrong?" I nodded as I continued laughing. He took of his headphones and looked at me. "What? I'm hungry and want take out." He said in defense. "One more try and then I'll tell you." I said as he put the headphones back on. I said it again, slower. His eyes widened. I just sat there smiling nervously. He took his headphones out and stared at me. "Will you go out with me?" He repeated nervously. "Of course I will!" I said. We both then bursted into laughter. Once our laughter died down, Ethan came over to me and hugged me. "How long have you liked me?" He asked pulling away. "Since I asked you to be my editor." He smiled sweetly before pulling me into to another hug. "So, how about we go get some take out?" Ethan nodded as I placed my hand in his, walking him out to my car. I looked back at Ethan to see his mouth a tiny bit open and I heard a few soft snores. I chuckled. I keep my eyes on his kissable lips. I laugh as I recall the memory of how we told our fans we were dating. We had been dating for about 3 months then. We hadn't told any fans that we were dating. We decided the best way to tell them was during the tour. Specifically when we did our dance battle. At the end of each battle when we found out who won, the loser would play fight a bit with the other till Bob would say,"Alright boys! Now kiss and make up." To which we would then kiss. That day was the first show. The show was going great. Everything had been running smoothly and no mishaps. It came time for the dance battle so we called up people to participate. Most of the moves we did were us just flailing our arms around while doing something with our feet. It came time to declare and winner, and apparently I had won. I smirked at Ethan knowing what was next and he looked at me nervously. I mouthed "it's ok," to him before he smiled. "What!?" He screamed. "How did he win?" He said faking anger. It took all my will power not to laugh. "Well it's not my fault I'm a better dancer," I said. "Are you kidding me!? You dance like you have 7 left feet!" Ethan was fighting a smile on his face. "Well at least I don't look like a freaking dying squid," I retorted. "At least," "BOYS," bob interrupted trying to fight a laugh, "stop fighting this instant!" We both fake grumbled as we faced each other. "Now kiss and makeup." Ethan and I smiled at each other as we pulled each other into a warm embrace. Once our lips connected, the crowd went crazy. We pulled apart blushing and laughing. Someone then started the chant. "Team purple." We then continued with the rest of the show. At the end when people were asking questions. We got asked a lot about our relationship, to which we answered. One question from a fan named Blake I think (a/n: yeah I put myself in the story. Deal with it!) stood out to both of us. He had asked,"So since Ethan is your boyfriend now, have either of you lost some fans and gotten hate because of this? And if not, how do you plan to deal with that?" I looked over at Ethan and he responded. "Well if people want to unsubscribe from either of us just because we are dating, then they can go ahead and do so." I added in,"Yeah. Honestly, our relationship isn't really going to change our videos or content. It's not like we are going to have videos of us making out everyday." "Our relationship is going to sorta be private, as in we won't openly talk about it in videos or stuff like that. And as for the hate, if someone is going to hate Mark and I for dating each other than that's their problem." Ethan was interrupted with applause at that. "I mean, if someone is going to waste their time hating us for the person we love then fuck them. It's our lives and we don't have to live or love by your standards." The audience erupted in applause. I then wrapped my arm around Ethan giving him a kiss on the check. "I love you Ethan," I whispered in his ear. He blushed at turns towards me. "I love you too," he whispered back. We did end up getting some hate. I ended up losing a few subscribers as did Ethan. However, we gained a lot more. A lot of people are extremely supportive. Some fans were upset that septiplier wasn't real. However, even through all of that Ethan and I grew closer. I smiled at the memory before turning over and putting on my wedding ring. I put on the silver ring and sat up off the bed. I remember the day I asked him to marry me, it was a hilarious day. Apparently the day I was planning on proposing to Ethan, he planned to propose to me, and everyone knew about that except for us. We were all filming a try not to smile video together. It was Ethan's turn first. We had made a bunch of jokes, but he didn't crack even a grin. Tyler then tapped my arm signaling me to propose. I went up I Ethan and then got down on one knee. He looked at me with a curious look. "Ethan, spending the last year and 6 months together has been amazing. And I want to have more amazing days with you, so Ethan Mark Nestor, will you marry me?" Ethan then chuckled and put his hand in his back pocket, pulling out a box. He then got on one knee and opened it. It was also a ring. We both started to laugh as did everyone else. We both but our rings on each other. That video got 85 million views. I started to hear a faint crying noise. I reluctantly got out of bed and head to the room across from Ethan and I. I opened the door to see our 4 year old 9 month old up. "DADA!" Our 4 year old son running towards us. He wrapped his arm around my leg. His name is Henry. He was born without an arm and once his mother say that, she gave him away. We adopted him over 2 years ago. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulders. "When did you and Ruby wake up?" I asked. "I don't know." He said raising his arm to put in my hair. I walked over to Ruby's crib. Once she saw me, she stopped crying and started making grabby hands. Ruby was born deaf and blind in one eye. The orphanage was afraid no one was going to adopt her due to her disabilities, but once we saw her we knew she was meant to be with use. We have been learning sign language so when she gets old enough we can teach her. Henry can't learn sign language due to him only having one arm, but we teach him what we can. I took Henry off my shoulders and picked up Ruby. I smiled at her as she began to make incoherent giggles. I held her in one arm as I picked up Henry in the other. "Where are we going dada?" Henry asked. "We're going to make breakfast for DayDay." We taught Henry to call me DaDa and Ethan DayDay so he wouldn't call both of use dad and confuse us. "CAN WE MAKE WAFFLES!" "Shhhhhh" Henry began to giggle excitedly. I remember the day we got him. We went to the local orphanage to chose a child. We didn't really have a preference, we just wanted a kid. "Now, so you have any preferences for children? Maybe a nice blonde haired, blue eyed baby?" "Actually, do you have any kids with disabilities?" Ethan had asked. "Why?" The adoption lady asked. "Because we read that kids with disabilities don't get adopted and we want to give them a chance at a good home." I smiled at Ethan. The adoption lady looked a bit pissed. "Alright then. Follow me." We followed her around and were greeted by many kids. Yet, none of them had disabilities. We would ask if they had any physical, mental, etc. but each time she said no. That was until we saw Henry. He was 2 years old at the time. "Hey little buddy," I said approaching him. He walked away a little. "It's ok," I said coaxing him over. He slowly walked over to me. "Hi I'm Mark. And this is Ethan," I said gesturing over towards him. Ethan waved. He smiled a bit. "How old are you?" I asked. He put up twi fingers. We then began to play around with him. We knew right then he was the kid for us. We then went into the process of adoption before we got him the following year. Getting Ruby was the same. I was interrupted from the memory by the sound of running. I looked over to see Henry sprinting to the kitchen. I laughed and followed him. I put Ruby in her high chair and went to go get the ingredients for waffles. I was getting the eggs when I heard the sound of Ruby laughing and Henry crying. I turned around to see Henry cover in flour on the floor. I placed the eggs on the counter and rushed over to him. "Henry what happened?" "I-i tr-tried to-to get th-th-the flour f-for you da-d-da." I picked up the now flour covered boy and took him to the bathroom. I started a bath as I helped him change out of his clothes. "Henry, thank you for trying to help, but you need to tell me so I can help you." He looked away. "I just wanted to be a big boy." I sighed and lifted his head up. "You are a big boy, but even big boys need help." He smiled at me as I put him in the bath. 20 minutes later both of us had to dry off due to a splash fight, which I won of course. We then continued to make waffles. 30 messy minutes later, we had made some scooby doo and spongebob waffles. "Can I make DayDay's waffles pretty?" Henry asked. I went to the fridge to grab some whipped cream,maple syrup, cherries, chocolate chips, and sprinkles. Once Henry saw that he squealed. He had put chocolate chips on a scooby doo waffle, then covered that in maple syrup, put whipped cream on that, added 3 cherries, before covering it in sprinkles. It was a mess, but an edible mess. I then made Ethan some coffee before putting the finished breakfast on a tray. I got Ruby a bottle and headed toward Ethan and I's room. When I opened the door, Ethan was still asleep. After we had gotten Henry and Ruby, he started doing online classes for college to get a degree and get a job. I also got another job besides YouTube to help a bit. I worked at a local modeling agency and Ethan worked at a local florist. I put the tray next to Ethan and gently shook Ethan. "Wake up," I coaxed, but he just groaned. Henry, getting impatient, jumped onto Ethan. "Come on DayDay! Wake up and eat waffles!" With that, Ethan was fully awake. "Alright alright I'm up," he joked. Henry took a side of the tray while I took the other, presenting our gift to Ethan. "Aw you guys shouldn't have," Ethan said. We all then gathered into the bed finest our breakfast. We turned on sponge bob as we ate. "How did I get so lucky?" Ethan asked me. "I ask the same thing," I responded. "Shhhhhh sponge bob is on," Henry said. We both then laughed as we enjoyed ourselves. I'm so lucky.

FIN


End file.
